


I'm Sorry Swan

by shamelesscaptainswanshipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Captain Swan, Dark Hook, Dark Swan, F/M, Killia's death, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesscaptainswanshipper/pseuds/shamelesscaptainswanshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian's last thoughts before his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry Swan

The pain he feels when she impales him with the sword is nothing compared to the pain of seeing the tears in her eyes and hearing her sob into his shoulder. It is nothing compared to the pain of knowing that he is the reason for her suffering, both now and during the last twenty-four hours. Yes, he hadn’t been himself but the words he spoke to her then are words he can never take back.

He gently touches her cheek with his good hand, looking into her tearful eyes, her beautiful, green eyes filled with pain because of him. Gods, she is so beautiful. How did he ever manage to make this kind-hearted, beautiful princess fall in love with him? He isn’t worthy of her. He has failed her - again. He doesn’t deserve to have her mourn the loss of his life, she is too good, she doesn’t deserve this.

He briefly wonders if he is dead already, seeing the bright light in front of him but it has gone just as quickly as it has appeared and with it the Dark Swan in front of him has disappeared and in her place he sees Emma - his Emma, with her long, blonde hair cascading down her back, wearing her favorite red leather jacket. And he doesn’t have the strength to voice his pain as she quickly pulls the sword from within his body, watching as it vanishes into thin air.

He can feel it, his cursed wound reopening on his neck as his Swan throws her arms back around him, holding him steady, which is a good thing because he is no longer able to stand on his feet.

Wait, something’s wrong, he can still hear it, the darkness, calling for him but how is that possible? Of course, he should have known…

I’m sorry, Swan.


End file.
